Clara's First Independence Day
by Riversong650
Summary: Title says it all. Another little story about first celebration of a holiday


**_A/N: Apologies for the delay but for some reason I had a really hard time posting this story. This story takes place a week before the events of Chapter 10 of Little Girl Lost: Revelations._**

 **Clara's First Independence Day**

* * *

"I can't wait for tomorrow! Me and the guys are gonna be cooking up some delicious food! I can almost taste it! And of course win some money!" Dominic said.

"You really think you're going to win some money? With the way you hold tight with you're purse?" Hawke said.

"Yes, it's not how much you bet but how you choose the win, place and show. I'm a natural at it. You'll see me walking out with the big bucks," Dominic said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. You and your war buddies will be too busy sharing different versions of war stories to pay attention," Hawke said.

"You think you're really funny! Just wait and see! But anyway it's Clara's first Fourth of July. She's gonna love the fireworks and the horses!"

"Yeah, she'll be a real turbo tomorrow. I better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Dom,"

* * *

 _Fourth of July..._

"Clara are you sure you want to wear yellow? Don't you want to wear red, white and blue? You know like on a Saint Patrick's day when you wore green,"

"Yes, because there's going to be a lot of people and I don't want to get lost. Because everyone will look the same and you can find me easier,"

"You're not going to get lost. We're going to be in a picnic area with grandpa and his friends and there will be other children as well. You'll be ok,"

"But I feel like wearing yellow. Do I have to change?"

"No, you don't. Now let's go,"

They arrived at the racetrack bustling with people all wearing the colors of the flag in some form of another. Clara stood out in her knee length sleeveless yellow dress paired with red sneakers, held tight to Hawke as they worked their way through the crowd to the picnic area.

"We must be close because I can hear grandpa," Clara said.

"Yeah, I hear him too. We found him," Hawke said.

"Hey, you made it! Oh baby girl you look so pretty!" Dominic said.

"You got quite a spread of food here," Hawke said.

"Oh yeah! And we just started! Hey guy's Strings here!"

The group of men paused their cooking to come over and greet the new arrivals.

"Hey Dom, is this your granddaughter? She is beautiful, I would of never thought an ugly mule yourself would have such a pretty one,"

Hawke and Clara chuckled as Dominic rolled his eyes. They sat down at one of the shaded tables with others already pouring over the race book choosing their bets. Clara picked up the book and started to read as Hawke went to get their food.

"Oh, that is so cute! Do you want help picking a horse? You need an adult to help you sweetie. That's grown up stuff, you won't understand," An older lady said sitting at the table.

"I can do it with my daddy," Clara said shyly.

The older lady smiled as Clara went back to studying the book. "Can I use your pen?" Clara asked the lady.

Hawke returned with the two plates of food and drinks. "Daddy, I picked the horses,"

"You did? Let's see what you picked," Hawke said.

As he opened the book to the first race his eyes grew a little wide with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, look there's more,"

As he read through the rest of the races seeing her choices, his eyes growing with surprise and curiosity. "Clara, how did you figure this out?"

"It's fixed," she whispered.

"What? How?"

"I'll tell you later. Will you do it?"

Hawke paused for a moment in thought. "Yeah, why not. I trust you. But first let's eat before we place our bets,"

After they were finished Hawke lead Clara to the booking area, placing the bets on all the races like Clara said.

"Are you sure you want these bets?" The man asked.

"Yeah absolutely,"

"Ok, good luck. You're gonna need it,"

"Now tell me how?" Hawke said.

"There are ten horses running but only three are competing. The rest are just there to run. If you look at the statistics you can see the pattern that one's who had six to five odds didn't win. But in some races where there is only seven horses running you can bet your choice of first, second, third and fourth. It's too small a race to do that unless they have already been chosen to win,"

Hawke for a moment was speechless. "How did you figure it out so quick?"

"After reading the first five races it was pretty obvious,"

"Well, we'll know soon enough if your theory is right,"

"I'am right! You'll see,"

"Ok, in the mean time let's go to the paddock and see the horses,"

They watched as the horses one by one were marched out of their stables. Clara couldn't pick a favorite because to her they were all beautiful. "I like all of them and they're so big up close!"

"Yes, they certainly are. Let's watch them pass the finish line and then we'll go back to grandpa,"

"No, we get the money first then go to grandpa,"

"Whatever you say smarty pants," Hawke chuckled.

The race commenced Hawke and Clara watched intently as the horses made their way around the track. In the final stretch of the race the horses lined up in the exact order that Clara picked to win. Hawke's jaw was open as they crossed the finish line in the exact order of her pick to win, place and show.

"See, I told you!"

"You were right! You are just to amazing for words,"

"Daddy! Look! We won six hundred dollars!"

"What?! We sure did!" Hawke said as he looked at the board.

"Let's go tell grandpa!"

"No, not yet. We'll tell him later when we're finished and you forgot we have to get the money first,"

"Oh yeah, let's go to the same guy. I want to see him when we get the money!"

Hawke walks up to the same window where he placed his bet. Placing his ticket through the slot the man was shaking his head in disbelief at the winnings.

"I can't believe it. I think you're the only winner, I wanna know you're strategy!"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you,"

They collected the money and headed back to the picnic area. "Hey where have you been?!"

"We watched the horses down by the paddock and come across the finish line," Hawke said.

"Oh, that's nice. Did you like the pretty horses?"

"Yes, they're so big!" Clara said.

"Indeed they are!" Dominic laughed.

"Dragon Fruit!" Clara yelled with excitement as she spotted the red cactus looking fruit sitting in a cooler.

"Is that what that is?" One of the guys asked.

"I never heard of it. Have any of you?" The other guy asked the rest.

"No, where did it come from?"

"I think John picked it up by accident," Dominic said.

"Can I have it daddy?"

"Absolutely, Dom can you cut it straight down the middle? Clara, go sit down," Hawke said.

"Don't forget the spoon!" Clara said as she ran to her seat.

Hawke returned with fruit and Clara began to scoop and devour the sweet tasting crunchy fruit.

"What does that taste like? I never heard of it?" The older lady asked.

"Like a kiwi and a pear," Clara said as she scooped up the white melon like texture.

"If only you would eat your vegetables with such enthusiasm. My life would be perfect," Hawke said.

"String, what is that fruit? She's going nuts eating it," Dominic said.

"Dragon fruit, it's actually a type of cactus. Mainly come from central and south america and I think Isreal also. They're really popular in southeast Asia, used to eat them a lot over in 'Nam,"

"It's the first natural food I've seen her go bananas over," Dominic said.

The trumpet sounded signaling the next race was to come. Clara finished her fruit, her little stomach satisfied and extremely happy of the delectable surprise.

"That was delicious! Is there anymore?" Clara said.

"Nope, that was the only one. Now, let's see if you're winning streak continues," Hawke said.

Watching the race from the fence of the picnic area, once again the results were just as Clara picked. Hawke once again in shock looked at his daughter who was looking at him with a wide toothed smile.

"Same window," Clara said.

"Absolutely!" Hawke said as they went off to collect their winnings.

Once again the agent was flabbergasted as he counted out the sum of four hundred twenty five dollars. "Does he believe it now?" Clara asked.

"Who said that?" The man asked.

"My daughter," Hawke said.

"Hi," She yelled.

Hawke picked her up. "Oh hi, you are pretty," The man said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now what did you mean by believing it now?" The man asked.

"She picked them," Hawke said.

"What?! You mean she picked all your bets?! She's your strategy?!"

"Yup," Hawke said.

"How?"

"It's easy, just read the book!" Clara said.

"Huh?!"

"We'll, be back," Hawke said as he carried Clara back to the picnic area.

A little later on Hawke was sitting at the table talking to a fellow Vietnam vet while Clara played with the other children. Clara left to get a drink after some of the children were called back by their parent's to eat. Clara went up to the food table to ask for a juice before she could Dominic came over.

"Hey baby girl! Are you hungry again?! Can't get enough of this good food!"

"No, I just..."

Dominic handed her an empty plate and piled on a little bit of everything they cooked. Hamburger, hot dog, sausage, chicken all types of salads.

"Here, now enjoy it while you can. Before your father has you going back to eating like bugs bunny!"

Clara just turned and walked back to her father trying to balance the heavy plate of food. "Daddy, can you help me?" Clara called out as she got closer.

Hawke turned his attention to see her having difficulty balancing the big plate of food.

"Clara, how much more can you eat?! You're gonna get sick!" Hawke said as he got up.

"I went to get a juice and grandpa gave me all this food! I don't want it," Clara said.

"Yeah, he's in a feeding frenzy right now. Just leave it here the others will eat it, save them a trip going up,"

As the day progressed Hawke and Clara collected their winnings from the same man. By the end of the day after the last race had finished, Hawke and Clara collected their final winnings making the day a full sweep. Every race resulted in Clara's predicted outcome.

"Clara, did you have fun the horses today?" Dominic asked.

"Yes,"

"Did you win any money?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," she said with a wide toothed smile.

"Let me guess, you won five dollars?"

"No,"

"Ten dollars?"

"Nope,"

"I give up, how much?"

"Six thousand five hundred dollars! Show him daddy!"

Hawke pulled out the large wad of cash handing it over to Clara. Dominic and his friends jaws dropped at the sight of the little five year old girl holding thousands of dollars in cash.

"What?! How?!..." Dominic could barely utter out.

"She picked them Dom. Win, place and show on all races. Even figured out how much to bet on each race. It took more than two dollars cheap pants," Hawke said.

"How much did you win grandpa?"

"Enough and that's all I'm saying,"

"He won the five dollars!" One of the buddies said.

Everyone busted out in laughter. "Real funny Sal! Looks who's talking! You didn't even bet!"

"Grandpa, can you give me a juice?"

Dominic pulled out a juice handing it to Clara. "Thank you, Grandpa,"

"Wait, here you go," Clara said as she handed him a single dollar bill.

Dominic stood there agape at his granddaughter's brazenness imitating his cheapness.

"We'll meet you at the truck, Dom," Hawke said laughing leaving with Clara in his arms.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"Clara, no more funnel cake! You've had enough junk food for today," Hawke said as Clara tried to once again to convince her father to purchase some more of the warm deep fried cake covered in the heavenly powdered sugar.

"Please?!" Clara whined.

"No whining! It's still a no!" Hawke said.

Clara pouted but in her mind came up with a brilliant plan to achieve her goal of acquiring more funnel cake. "Ok, but can I go in the bouncy castle again?"

"Yeah, just one more time and that's it. It'll be getting dark soon and time for the fireworks and you can get whatever little plan out of your head about the funnel cake. Not going to happen," Hawke said.

"How do you know?!"

"Because, I'm your father and I know you better than yourself. Besides you don't think I didn't try when I was your age? I've tried it long before you were even born,"

Clara worked her way through the entrance of the inflatable castle and joined the other children bouncing around with laughter and squeals of joy and happiness. Clara feverishly bounced around like a ping pong ball with the other children, Hawke hoping she was expending the last of her nervous energy. Since the moment she rose with the sunshine she had been going on all fours with no slowing down on the horizon. Hawke was exhausted but at the happiest he's ever been. Standing there among the other parents made up of mostly mothers, Hawke watched as she played making sure she didn't get overzealous and try to be more daring than allowed. Some of the women showed an interest noticed he was alone.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before. Are you new to the area?"

"Sort of, it's been awhile since I've been down here,"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Michelle,"

"Nice to meet you too," Hawke said beginning to feel uneasy."Ok Clara, it's time to go," Hawke said.

She climbed out grabbing Hawkes hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope you enjoy the fireworks," He said as they walked off back to their spot on the vast field open field of people.

"Hey Dom, we're back..." Hawke said as they walked up to find him sitting there with a plate of fresh funnel cake.

"Oh hey, guys! Did you have fun?" He said with a mouthfull.

"Yes! hey what are you eating grandpa?" Clara asked feigning ignorance.

"It's funnel cake, you want some?" Dominic said.

"Daddy, says I can't have anymore," Clara said trying to look sad.

"Really? String, can't she have a little more? I can't eat anymore, I'm full,"

"The bouncy castle," Hawke said.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"The bouncy castle was the way to give you time to get some,"

"I don't know what you mean..." Clara said still trying to act ignorant.

"Don't even try. I don't know how the two of you concocted that idea. Daughter of mine you are a clever girl, I'll give you that," Hawke said.

"Well?" Dominic asked.

"Alright, you can have it, but believe me this is one time only. Understand?"

"Yes, Thank you daddy," She said.

Sitting comfortably in a chair, Dominic watched as father and daughter sitting on a blanket, laughed and played making each other smile and full of glee as they shared what was left of the funnel cake.

"Look Daddy! Fireflies!" Clara said as she got up and chased them around the circumference of their area. All of a sudden a thunderous sound of a bang permeated through the air. Clara instantly dropped to her knees, pale and shivering. Petrified. Hawke grabbed her holding her tight as she clutched to him with dear life. Small whimpers escaping her mouth as she was frozen with fear to fully let out a cry.

"Clara! It's ok, lamb. You're alright, it was just a little firework. That's all it was, no bad men to hurt you," Hawke said as he calmly stroked her back. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm right here, Clara,"

"Oh baby girl, it can't hurt you. Wait and see what happen's to the rest, it's going be big and beautiful," Dominic said.

"Don't worry, I won't let go of you. Just sit here on my lap, feel better?" Hawke asked as he wiped away the wetness around her eyes.

Clara nodded in agreement. "Clara, it is going to be very loud but don't let that scare you. It's just sounds that's all and that what makes this fun. Especially the end it'll be a whopper!" Dominic said.

Another momentary sonic boom fills the sky causing Clara to flinch again and tighten her grip on to her father. "I'm not letting go," Hawke said gently placing a kiss a top her head and with a smooth caress of her hair.

The fireworks began their aerial artistry some shootup before exploding, others whirled in a spiral, some shattered into thousands of sparks, others tumbled like a scarlet waterfall or float in a glittering silver shower. Clara began to laugh and smile as each rocket exploded revealing a new bloom of firework, but still flinching at the loud noise covering her ears with her tiny hands. When the finale began Clara once again tensed, Hawke tightened his embrace making her feel more secure.

"See, it wasn't so bad," Hawke said.

"It was so pretty! I just wish it wasn't loud," Clara said.

"I know, maybe in time you'll like it," Hawke said.

"Well, that's the end and time to go home. I'm beat," Dominic said.

They gathered the blanket and chair and headed off with gathering crowd towards the parking area. "String, I can't believe you got a SUV. A luxury one nonetheless, I never thought I would ever see this. Why did you get such a big one?"

"Because I gotta feeling, she's going to make a lot of friends when she goes to school. I'm going to need the room to shuttle the little masterminds," Hawke said.

"I'm glad you're starting to take steps towards bringing the two of you out of that cabin,"

"Yeah, baby steps,"

"Hey, are you still you know still seeing that woman? I noticed you haven't been going out the last couple of weeks," Dominic asked

"No, didn't work out,"

"I'm sorry String, but don't give up. There's a woman out there and you'll find her in time,"

"Thanks, Dom. I'm sure I will but for now, Clara is my only priority," Hawke said as he pressed the unlock button on the remote key. Opening the door of the cream colored truck, Hawke picked up Clara strapping her into the car seat as she began to show fatigue.

"Hey String, are you gonna tell me how she won at the ponies?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you,"

"Aww come on, tell me,"

"It's fixed,"

"What?"

"The races are fixed. She picked every race before the first began, and no you are not going to be taking her to the track anytime soon." Hawke said.

"How do you that?!" Dominic asked flabbergasted.

"Never telling,"


End file.
